herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sebastian Castellanos
Senior Detective Sebastian Castellanos is the main protagonist of the 2014 survival horror game The Evil Within and The Evil Within 2 in 2017. Also, he is the deuteragonist in The Evil Within:The Assignment and The Consequence. He is a detective of Krimson City Police Department along with his partners Juli Kidman and Joseph Oda. Sebastian Castellanos is a decorated detective of the Krimson City Police Department. His career was on the fast track until dual tragedies derailed his path. Feeling powerless and dejected, Sebastian took to drinking his sorrows away. Slowly his passion for his work eroded, as well as his sense of perspective and composure, as he further spiraled into despair. It was his long time partner Joseph Oda, who in an attempt to get Sebastian back on track and save him from himself, reported Sebastian to Internal Affairs. While it did save Sebastian's career, it ultimately put a great strain on Joseph and Sebastian's relationship, but later became a close friendship. Since that time Sebastian has returned to the job, but is never without his hip flask. He still feels responsible for the tragedies that befell him and shrugs off any offers of help. In the first installment, he is voiced by Anson Mount, who also portrayed Cullen Bohannon, Black Bolt and Captain Christopher Pike. In the second installment, he is voiced by Marqus Bobesich. Appearance Owing to his troubled past, Sebastian Castellanos has a constantly tired and worn look to him in stark contrast to his more well-groomed partner Joseph Oda. He has a gaunt face marred with scars and a light five o'clock shadow that turned into a full beard by 2017. Due to stress and the timeskip between the games, Sebastian's hair had become even more wild and unkempt than it used to be, and he also has a more wrinkled face in the sequel. During his earlier years, Sebastian's attire consisted of mostly a blue dress shirt with black tie and pants along with brown dress shoes. At the time of the Beacon Mental Hospital incident, Sebastian wore a standard, yet weathered KCPD detective uniform consisting of a white shirt and pinstriped waistcoat, along with a matching loose tie. Around the buckle of his faded brown trousers are a multitude of pouches and clamps for his various police gadgets, and he also wore a shoulder rig with a cross-draw holster for his sidearm. Sebastian would always wear a faded trenchcoat given to him by his ex-wife while on the field, until he lost it in the incident. Sebastian's outfit in the sequel is in many ways similar to the first game, though he now wears a dark green-grey v-necked polo shirt instead, and his tool belt is now more generic than before. He also wore a dark grey coat prior to his unwilling recruitment by MOBIUS. At the very end of the second game, Sebastian wears a white shirt, a blue jean jacket, beige pants, and brown shoes. As he was never officially divorced from his wife, Sebastian still wears their silver wedding ring. Personality Before the series began, Sebastian is said to have been very energetic and confident, and at times very emotional. He was very passionate about everything he did and was very idealistic. His career was on the fast track and he rose through the ranks really quickly thanks to his enthusiasm for his job and in protecting his home, Krimson City. He is also a very loving husband and father, and is often heard being grateful for having his family in his life. However, he had the tendency to bury his head in his work, neglecting to spend as much time as he wanted with them. After the tragedy that befell his family, however, Sebastian fell into depression and became merely a shell of his former self, turning to alcohol and smoking to ease the pain. His self-esteem took a rapid nosedive, and he began blaming himself for all that's happened. He also became much more cynical, distant and sarcastic, though the traumas in his life have also toughened him up, making him more strong-willed and fearless. Despite this cold front, however, Sebastian still has the capacity for caring and selflessness, as he had offered to help those on his journey on several occasions. Owing to the many perils their involvement have put him through, Sebastian understandably holds a deep grudge against MOBIUS, though he's quick to mellow out if an affiliated individual is not on the same page as their employers. All in all, Sebastian's mannerisms and personality heavily resemble those of the classic hardboiled detective, which was insinuated by Juli Kidman on her first day of working with him. Relationships Joseph Oda Despite initially being optimistic about working with Joseph, Sebastian's slow decent into alcoholism has turned their partnership sour. Concerned with Sebastian’s safety, Joseph filled a report to Internal Affairs, which saved Sebastian his job, but created an emotional rift between them. During the events of the game, Sebastian shows dedication in protecting Joseph, going so far as to put Joseph's well-being above his. Despite the events of the past, the friendship that the two have is still very apparent. Julie Kidman Sebastian’s relationship with Kidman is strained. He resents having to train her, going as far as to label it "babysitting duty." In his journal he describes her as being aloof and standoffish. Kidman also took issue with the aggressive way Sebastian went about working his cases, much to Sebastian’s annoyance. But despite this, he does however show worriness and concern for her while surviving together, showing that Sebastian does care for Kidman and that the two are on positive terms and respect each other. Kidman even even went as far to calling Sebastian a "Good man". Oscar Connelly Sebastian's relationship with Connelly is not heavily explored, but they do seem to at least get along fairly well. While driving to the asylum, Sebastian appears willing to listen to Connelly's theories about what awaits them there, even though Connelly is simply a patrol officer and not a detective. After Connelly turns into a haunted, Sebastian is shocked and horrifed, showing that he did like Connelly. Trivia * Sebastian is voiced by Anson Mount, best known for his role as Cullen Bohannon on AMC's Hell on Wheels. * The trench coat Sebastian wears at the very beginning of the game was given to him by his wife and he feels its loss is significant to events taking place. * Sebastian is or was previously married, as he wears a wedding ring. * He is a smoker. After escaping from the Sadist in chapter 1, he pulls a pack of cigarettes out of his coat, only to throw it away moments later when he realizes that it is empty. * In his journal Sebastian admits to believing that you sometimes have to "bend the rulebook a bit" in order to break a case. This apparently put him at odds with Juli Kidman who was opposed to such tactics. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Big Good Category:Officials Category:Successful Category:Neutral Good Category:Monster Slayers Category:Lethal Category:Horror Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Betrayed Category:Fighter Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Brutes Category:Addicts Category:Selfless Category:Rescuers Category:Parents Category:Damsels Category:Spouses Category:Orphans